


A Woman's Rest Rules Here...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lilith and Henna meet again.RP Fic.





	A Woman's Rest Rules Here...

Henna had allowed herself to be wheeled to Lillith's domain, sitting silently and watching the woman sleep. She was content to do so, she had no need to rush things and, truth be told she had always longed to return to the sleeping beauties side... Lillith smiled at the girl but didn't yet speak. 

"Sleep well, milady?"

Lillith smiled.

"Yes thank you."

Henna smiled softly. 

"I am glad."

Lillith smiled and beckoned her closer to her. Henna soon rolled closer. Lillith smiled and put an arm around her. Henna murred softly. Lillith murred back and began to softly kiss Henna's face. Henna smiled softly. 

"Milady...."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"What for?"

"Letting me stay..." 

Lillith smiled.

"You're more than welcome."

Henna smiled shyly. 

"I..."

Her words faltered and she sighed, falling silent. 

"What were you going to say my little dove?"

Lillith asked softly. Henna blushed but spoke softly. 

"I..."

She paused again, then spoke softly, honestly. 

"I love you."

Lillith smiled.

 

"I already knew that.."

 

She murred as she kissed Henna and snuggled up close to her.


End file.
